


Growing Pains

by marmolady



Series: Beyond Vaanu: Endless Ending [20]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolady/pseuds/marmolady
Summary: For Liv and her mothers, Taylor and Estela, a turbulent period of transition is afoot.
Relationships: Estela Montoya/Main Character (Endless Summer)
Series: Beyond Vaanu: Endless Ending [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906357
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_United States,_ _April_ _2033_

“I’m home!” Liv called as she pushed open the front door, dropped home by Grace from what had been a frankly miserable day at school-- the beginning of the third week after her best friend had moved across the country. Liv wasn’t exactly _great_ at friends. She had her cousin Reggie, and his friends seemed to quite like her, but it hadn’t been until she’d been tasked with being the new girl’s buddy a couple of years ago that she’d made a real connection with any of her classmates. Now, that was gone.

She put her backpack down beside the couch. “Do you guys still want to have a serious talk or whatever?”

Estela strode into the room and put her arms around her nine-year-old daughter. “Yeah… but it’s nothing big.” She kissed Liv’s forehead. “How was school, _mi rayo de sol_?”

“You’re so sappy!”

“I know, Livita. It’s a terrible curse. I don’t know how you endure it.”

Though she wouldn’t say it, Liv was quite grateful to have very demonstratively affectionate parents. Often… well, now especially-- now, _constantly_ , she found herself lonely. A lot of the kids at school didn’t know quite what to make of her. Most of the girls wouldn’t show her the time of day, and those that did seemed kind of intimidated. Reggie’s friends seemed okay, but Liv was pretty sure they just liked her as a bully deterrent. Some of the sporty boys played with her-- but they were also friends with the bullies-- and would rather exclude Liv than challenge the more forceful schoolyard personalities. With her friend, Maia, though, Liv never felt like she didn’t fit. Maia was quiet and shy, and Liv liked that she made her feel braver. They were an odd couple, but it was easy. Liv wasn’t sure she was ready to talk about it, about her feelings… not yet, but a hug and a kiss she’d thankfully accept.

Liv sat down on the couch, her legs crossed beneath her, and waited with more than a little trepidation. A Big Family Meeting meant that something was going down. Last time they’d arranged such a conversation, it had come with a whole lot of change. Liv wasn’t sure she could take much more change.

Estela pulled up a beanbag and leaned against the couch, so that he shoulder gently touched her daughter’s knee. “It’s okay, _mija._ I promise.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” came Taylor’s voice from the other room. “We’re not doing this without Big Family Meeting cookies.” She hurried in-- as fast as one could with eight months worth of baby on board-- and settled next to Liv. “Hey, my gorgeous girl, First pick is yours.”

Liv’s hand hovered over the plate, before finally she picked out what she estimated to be the biggest of the cookies. She _was_ , after all, a growing girl.

“So… what’s the meeting about?”

“Well,” Taylor said, “mostly just checking in. We’ve both kinda got the feeling that you’ve been having a hard since Maia moved schools. And we… wondered how you’ve been feeling about baby Michael.”

With an obvious flinch, Liv asked;“Does it matter? I mean, he’s there now. We can’t exactly ask someone else to do it.”

“No,” Estela said gently, “but we can make sure you’re getting what you need to feel okay. This is really, really big, and it’s important to us that it’s a big good thing for you, not a big bad thing.”

Liv frowned. How to even put it into words? It had seemed like a good idea all those months ago, her Mama Taylor being a surrogate. It meant that Jake and Sean would have a baby, and she’d have another cousin. It was crazy exciting at the beginning, but now…. It was just confusing. Liv found herself anxious.

“I dunno how I feel,” she mumbled into her cookie. “He’s not gonna be my brother.” _But he’s your baby. I’m not._ “I was excited before. I thought it would be like getting a new cousin-- I love Reggie, and Erin and Hope, and Isla and Conor-- and I thought it would be like that. But it’s not.” She looked up at Taylor, dark eyes beseeching, afraid of what she might find there. “Do you… do you know, for _definite,_ that you’re gonna give the baby to Jake and Sean?”

“Yes, Liv. Michael is their baby, their son. I’m just helping them out.”

“But you must love the baby. You smile at your belly all the time… it looks like you love the baby. And he’s _your_ baby.” The ‘I’m not’ was silent, but from the look on Taylor’s face, Liv knew that it had been heard regardless.

Taylor swallowed hard, trying and failing to cover up her hurt. It wasn’t Liv’s fault-- those kinds of insecurities were only natural-- but oh, it stung.

“It’s different, Liv. It’s so different. From the day you were on your way, you were my special little piece of sunshine; I knew you were gonna be my whole world. I… don’t know if I told you; I caught you when you were born, my hands were the first to ever hold you. That moment when I felt your weight in my arms, when I looked at your little face… that was the best moment of my life.”

“But what about when Michael’s born…?”

Her heart aching, Taylor reached out and put an arm around Liv.

“I love baby Michael. But not as his mom; as a special aunt. Pretty much the same as how Diego is your special _tio.”_

Liv didn’t know if she was convinced. Her Mama Taylor had never been related to anyone by blood before-- it was part of the reason she’d been asked if she’d want to be the surrogate in the first place-- and that would have to be a big, big bond to walk away from. She couldn’t see why she’d _want_ to.

“You’re my baby, Liv. You always have been and always will be. That doesn’t change.”

“Don’t you want to have another baby? One that’s ours? I… don’t understand.”

Taylor looked upon her daughter’s earnest face with great tenderness. She’d been proud of that girl every day from the moment she’d laid eyes on her. Her heart was full.

“It just feels like our family is right. Just the way it’s meant to be. You, me, Mama Estela. I can only speak for me, but, I could never wish for anything more.”

Estela gave Liv’s knee a squeeze, her eyes soft. “ _Mija,_ Michael is a visitor, but our family is us.”

Sniffling back the beginnings of tears, Liv closed her eyes. “Yeah…?” she asked softly. _Don’t let this ever change._ “I… I like our family like this.”

* * *

_United States, 2030_

Liv slammed down her pencil case as she sat down at the family room table. “I don’t even know how I’m s’pposed to do this!”

“Hey, hey, what’s happening?” Taylor came over from the kitchen and leant her elbows on the table. “It’s only homework, okay? If it’s stressing you out, will sort something.”

With a mammoth sigh of frustration, Liv pulled a pile of papers out of her schoolbag. “Mrs B. is a giant jerk. She hates me or something! I told you I finished my family tree, right?”

“Yeah… you did say that. I’m guessing she didn’t think so?”

“Pfft. No. She says I’m meant to put in all my great-grandparents and everyone after them. I don’t even _have_ more than two great-grandparents. That means I’m done. Stupid Mrs B. says I need to put down your parents and grandparents, and I _can’t_ tell her why I can’t. And she wanted me to put the bad man on there to fill out Mama ‘Stel’s side. So I said, ‘no’. Mrs B. says I have ‘attitude’.”

“I guess Mrs B. missed the memo that said all families are different, hey?”

“Uh, yeah! She said if I don’t put your ancestors on there, I have to put Tio Diego’s, but they’re not my family. Diego’s mama is mean. I don’t like her.”

“Okay, let’s have a look at what you’ve got.”

In the trunk of the tree was a picture of a smiling Liv, then came three branches, each with a picture attached-- Taylor, Estela, and Diego. Up from Estela was Olivia, with Nicolas next to her, and above them, Julián and Valeria Montoya.At the foot of the tree were the two dogs, Fenix and Robin, and the cat--pictured with a subtle grey-brown coat rather than her usual wild hues--, Madam. Other than that, the page was pretty bare.

“See, that’s it. I was gonna put Uncle Aleister and Auntie Grace on there, but they came from being related to the bad man. He’s _not_ in my family.”

“Of course; of course, Liv.”

There hadn’t been a great deal of detail gone into about who Rourke was… of the many, many reasons why he was not spoken of, why her Mama Estela said she didn’t have a father. Liv did know, however, that the bad man had killed her abuelita, and she knew how much pain that had wrought.

“Well, maybe you could leave the bad man’s space blank, and then… bring down another branch from between that blank space and Reggie’s Grandma Imogen. It’s okay to have a few gaps in the tree; you know, that’s kinda how the sunlight gets through and makes the flowers grow.”

Liv looked at her mother quizzically, then burst out laughing. “You’re so weird. I love you, Mama Tay.” She shook her head, still smiling. “Do you have pictures I can use? I think I have some with Reggie, but not with the twins. I should put Ernie and Hope on there too.”

“I’m sure I can rustle up something. Don’t you worry-- this will look great. And when we’re done, I’ll include a note to Mrs B. No one’s about to let you be punished because our family’s shaped a little differently.”

With her mom gone, Liv went for a little rummage in her room until she found a reasonably recent photo of herself and Reggie. She hummed to herself as she cut out his face to add to the tree. Her family tree didn’t exactly branch out with, but what _was_ there was special. As long as Taylor had her back, Liv knew she could present her work with her head held high.

Pleased with herself, she pasted on the photograph of Reggie. Quietly, she wondered if she’d been included in _his_ tree.

“Liv, that’s perfect!” Taylor gushed as she came back in the room. “You know, I reckon he’ll be really happy to be included. Here; I’ve got one of Uncle Al and Auntie Grace with the twins. Do you think that’ll work? I can give Uncle Al a ring and see if he can send over a nice picture of Grandma Imogen.”

“Thank you! I think it’s gonna look a lot better now.”

“And I thought….” Taylor had a funny expression on her face, like she was a little embarrassed. She pulled out another photograph-- a copy of what Liv knew to be a very old one from around the time her mothers got married on La Huerta. “Maybe to represent my family, you could stick this in. I mean-- you don’t have to-- I know Mrs B. was mainly going for blood relatives, but…”

Liv grinned broadly. “Yeah! Why didn’t I think of that? Thanks Mom; you’re the best.”

* * *

_United States,_ _May_ _2033_

“Guess what came?” Liv called, practically skipping into her mothers’ bedroom.

Taylor, curled up beneath the covers, as if oblivious to the hour-- getting on for eleven--, stirred. The the bags under her red, puffy eyes spoke of emotional exhaustion, she offered her daughter a welcoming smile. Whatever she was feeling, she’d be damned if she’d take it out on Liv.

“I have a feeling you’re about to tell me.”

“The new game came! Craig _said_ we’d get be pretty much the first ones.” Liv hopped onto the bed and crawled up to put her arms around Taylor. “Do you wanna play? It might make you feel a bit better.”

“Sweetheart, I… I’m not up to it right now. Maybe later today, or if not, tomorrow. I promise.”

Liv’s face fell. “That’s okay. It must be pretty tiring having a baby.” _It’s a good thing we didn’t actually keep Michael, or poor Mom would be kept awake all night by crying. Last thing she needs._ “Would you like a cuddle, though?”

It had been like this for the past three days. Since the baby was born. It was weird; Taylor had been happy, _really_ happy, and had been smiling fit to burst when she watched Sean and Jake with little Michael, but it seemed like she’d just _crashed._ Had she changed her mind? She couldn’t change her mind, could she? Liv could tell that her Mama Estela was really worried.

“I wish I could make you feel better. You must miss baby Michael pretty bad.”

“Yeah. Goodbyes can be pretty awful.” Taylor gently combed her fingers through Liv’s short hair. Now seemed as good a time as any to broach another difficult subject. “I know things have been tough at school. Just… know that we’re here for you.”

Liv sucked in a breath. This was _embarrassing._ Damn teachers ratting on her-- couldn’t a kid sulk alone during break without the alarm being raised?

“I don’t really have any other proper friends,” she mumbled. “Reggie doesn’t count. He’s my cousin… and he has his own friends anyway. And… and Maia has a boyfriend now. Someone in her new class. It’s not fair.”

Taylor hesitated, and Liv realised that she understood, and that she could be brave and share. She felt Estela’s presence at the doorway, no doubt worrying about them both.

“That’s good she’s not too lonely,” Taylor said tentatively. “It can be pretty tough moving to a new place. But that just makes you feel even more left behind, hey?”

Liv took a deep breath. “I wanted to ask her out,” she said, staring pointedly into her own lap. “I-I was too scared to for a long time, ‘cause I don’t think any of the other girls at school like other girls… like _that._ Some of them have boyfriends, but I don’t think anyone’s ever had a… yeah.” She was painfully aware of the deep blush that had spread across her cheeks. _“_ And now I don’t even get to be her best friend anymore. I miss her, and I just feel… super sad.”

“Come here, _mija,”_ Estela urged softly, her arms held open. In a moment, she had her girl in an embrace. “I know you care for her so much. It’s hard… and it’s not fair. I’m sorry.”

Liv snuggled in, sniffling. It _wasn’t_ fair. In the time since, school had been a nightmare. As if things hadn’t been bad enough before, she’d found herself suspended for fighting, and now even more of the kids treated her as a pariah-- no doubt seeing her as dangerous... unhinged. Reggie, who’d been involved in the incident, would always talk to her, but did little to ease the aching loneliness. She didn’t belong; and her sweet, well-meaning cousin couldn’t change that.

_Can’t I just stay here? Take care of Mama Tay until we’re both okay again?_

“I don’t wanna go back to school on Monday and be all lonely like this. I _hate_ it. I feel like crying all the time.”

A warm hand on Liv’s back told her that she was not alone. She wanted more than anything to hold onto that. She wept.

“If you need to cry,” Taylor said softly, rubbing Liv’s back, “that’s okay. Feeling alone is hard. It’s one of the hardest things there is.”

“Yeah. It’s crap. I don’t wanna go back… I _really_ don’t wanna go back.”

“Liv,” Estela tenderly tilted Liv’s chin so that their eyes met. “We’ve got to talk about this, okay? Work out how to make school work for you. If it’s somewhere else, or….”

“You could teach me.”

Estela didn’t miss the hopeful spark in Liv’s eyes. _Talk about tugging on the heartstrings…._ “We’ll talk about it.”

Taylor bit her lip. “Honey, you need to know that whatever we end up doing, we _will_ have to do a lot of talking about it. And… these things don’t happen overnight. If we have to enrol you in a new school, or plan out how to teach you ourselves, that will take time. Whatever happens, it’ll be after this term; you understand, right?”

Liv could barely believe what she was hearing. All that she’d bottled up… to be truly heard as it all finally came tumbling out… it was as though a mountain of bricks had been lifted from her chest. She was getting free. The tears came thick and fast, and she was held from both sides. In that moment, alone was the last thing she felt.

“Okay, Liv,” Taylor said, sitting up straighter and wiping away her own tears. “I think I might have it in me to try this game out with you. You know how to set it up, right? Just give me a few minutes to freshen up.” She exhaled heavily, eyes sparkling. As if she was somehow gaining strength from her daughter, from the fact that they were fighting through their sadness together.

Liv hugged her poor mother. “Don’t worry, Mom; I’ll go easy on you.”

 _It’s okay… it’s okay._ She could share the secret parts of herself, the pieces that she wasn’t yet brave enough to show anyone else, and her mamas would see her no differently, _love her_ no differently. The embarrassment was gone, and what was left behind was security. They were a team, and no matter what else changed, that never would.

* * *

_USA, 2032_

Liv followed along after Estela through the wide aisles of the local garden centre, happily offering her assistance for what was a special occasion. With an anniversary fast approaching, buying a perfect gift for Taylor was the task of the day.

“So, how many years have you been married?”

Estela hesitated, working out the numbers in her head. “2028 was ten years so… fourteen. Fourteen years since we married on Niala’rei. And it’s a little over ten years since we married officially in San Trobida.”

“How come you got married _twice_ but didn’t even think to wait to invite me? You _know_ how much I love cake.”

“Well, technically you were at the second one. My little secret passenger. No one even knew you were existed back then; just the two of us. It was part of what made the day special; it was like our new family was officially starting.”

“Okay, I accept that excuse. But I would have liked cake.”

Estela shook her head good-naturedly. “Livita, I’m sure you’ve made up for it in the cake department since. What matters is that you were there with us. It was especially exciting, because for a long time, San Trobida had laws that stopped people of the same sex from marrying.”

Liv pulled a face. “Well, that’s dumb.” _Whoever was in charge of San Trobida was an idiot. Everyone knows more weddings mean more cakes. It’s easy math._

“Yes. It’s one of the reasons Tio Nicolas worked so hard to make San Trobida a better place. The leaders of the country had so many laws that were cruel. It was very special for him to see me and Taylor married in our home there.”

Liv perused an array of potted plants as she walked the aisle. She was something of a romantic, and going flower-shopping had easily piqued her interest. Estela had insisted they buy a live plant that they could actually keep, not cut flowers-- the rest Liv knew perfectly well what was needed; Mama Tay loved sunflowers, and they’d have to be potted up super pretty.

“Mom?” she asked, using the guise of being utterly focused on her mission to make her question seem casual, and not _at all_ something that had been playing on her mind for weeks. “You’re the sexuality where you don’t just like girls or don’t just like boys, right?”

“So many questions today!” Estela exclaimed with a soft chuckle. “I thought we were supposed to be picking out a present?” It was nice to have this one-on-one time with her daughter, and the fact that they had such an easy, open relationship meant the world to her. It was everything she’d dreamed of from even before the pregnancy. Liv couldn’t know just how healing that bond had been for her; all Estela could do was offer all her care and attention in return. “But, yes. I most like saying that I’m pansexual. It feels most right to me.”

“So… you don’t mind if its a boy or a girl or something else, you just like who you like?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“Did you know when you were a kid?”

“I didn’t think about it much. I maybe liked some people a _little bit_ when I was a teenager, but it wasn’t important to me. The feelings were small enough that ignored them.”

“But you liked Mama Taylor a lot?”

“Oh, yes. A lot. I don’t know if love at first sight is a thing but… I know at first sight, I thought… ‘she’s special’. I _definitely_ didn’t want to be in love; I had important things to do. It was just… impossible for me not to be in love with your Mama Taylor. She’s my person, and it didn’t really matter whether she was a man or a woman… she was just Taylor.”

Liv contemplated what it must be like to be someone else’s person, to have someone hold her hand as they traipsed through the supermarket, to look at her like she was the most special person in the world. She’d seen it every day since she’d been born; her mamas made being in love look pretty damn nice. It was weird to think that someday, someone might be in love with _her_ , but it was exciting to imagine. It didn’t matter to her if it was a boy or a girl or neither; she just imagined that warm fuzzy feeling that she saw on her mothers’ faces when they saw each other after any time apart.

“Being pansexual sounds okay. Maybe I’ll be that one.”

“Just be you. However you love is beautiful.”

Liv smiled back at her mother, then jumped with excitement, all thought of distant dreams and fantasies forgotten. “ _Look_ \-- sunflowers! Come _on,_ we’ve gotta pick out the biggest one before someone else takes it! _Mom!”_

She was a kid on a mission; growing up… romance… big words to describe feelings… that could all wait.

* * *

_United States, June 2033_

A floorboard creaked under Liv’s weight; a misjudged footstep that had her hold her breath. No sign that she’d been noticed. Her mothers’ voices carried through the darkened hallway, now with no doors to muffle them. Silently, Liv listened in.

“.…You’re leaning towards home-schooling, aren’t you?” Taylor asked, just loud enough to be heard.

There was quiet for a moment. Liv’s heart raced.In the few days since it had first been brought up, she could think of little else. They’d talked about other schools at length-- even the possibility of moving the family to San Trobida-- but she was spent, and the only reprieve she could see was to be home. She knew that her Mama Estela had been schooled almost entirely at home; surely, she’d see the positives? Surely, they _wanted_ her around, right?

“She’ll change schools for Junior High soon enough, we could give it a try until then. Just a year… see how it goes.”

“Honestly, the idea of spending more time with her is looking pretty appealing right now. I just don’t want to do it for selfish reasons… because I’m feeling needy. This year has been… well, kind of a ride. It’s been tough on her.”

“Yes, but it doesn’t seem to have done anything to dampen her eavesdropping skills….”

_Crap._

“Go to bed, Livita!”

“I _am_ in bed!”

_Crap again. Why are you like this?_

“I just got up to get some water.”

“A likely story,” Taylor responded with a smirk as her daughter sheepishly slipped into the lounge. “Well, kitchen’s there; off you go.”

To Liv’s frustration, the conversation stalled, with both mothers clearly intent on waiting for her to be out of earshot before discussing anything of interest. She heaved a sigh, and ran herself a glass of water.

“Now, bed.” Taylor gave Liv a kiss to her forehead. “You don’t wanna be a sad, sleep-deprived wreck for the whole of the reunion party, do you?”

Liv grumbled, but conceded that her mother had a point. “No.”

“I thought not. Come here!” Then Taylor wrapped her arms around her girl, pulling her into a tight hug. “Mwah! Love you.”

“Love you too,” Liv mumbled, while Estela kissed her goodnight. “Love you, Mama ‘Stel.”

Liv traipsed back to her bedroom and collapsed into her duvet, a weathered plush fox-- in a familiar shade of blue-- soon hanging from her arms. She huffed deeply and stared at the ceiling. The morning couldn’t come soon enough. La Huerta was the promise of wilderness and adventure, and of true acceptance. She could stay that way forever; her, her family, and a whole world that was just theirs. More than she’d ever been before, she was ready to go home. She hugged L’il Furball close, squeezed her eyes shut… and wished.


	2. Chapter 2

_San Trobida, 2006_

The scratch of her pen on the notebook was not enough to keep the voices in the room next from reaching Estela’s ears, even muffled as they were. She’d pause to concentrate; math wasn’t her strong point, it tended to require a _lot_ of hard thinking, and she’d catch a few more snippets of conversations she knew very well she had no business hearing. Whether she was supposed to or not, she always kept an ear out for her _tio’s_ voice, or his name being mentioned. How could anyone expect her not to? Of course she’d want a heads up if something was planned that would take him away for days at a time. Sometimes the people who left on these missions didn’t come back. Tio Nicolas had a very important job to do, and it made Estela proud, but she was forever holding her breath, waiting to hear whether her uncle would be on the front lines or safe at home. All strategy talk soared straight over her head, but she knew what it meant when Nicolas was called to action.

Then came the voice that Estela had been waiting to hear. Immediately, she scrambled to put her things together, ready, _so ready_ to go home.

The door creaked open, and her mother was standing there.

“Estelita, I’m so sorry I’m late,” she said, a little breathless, as though she’d been rushing to get to the secret house. There was no doubt in Estela’s mind that she had been. “I had some important things to sort out with my manager. No doubt it will be worth it, but I hate leaving you here.”

Estela jumped up, already set to go, and gave Olivia a one-armed hug. “That’s okay. I managed to get most of it finished without help.”

With a sigh, Olivia kissed her daughter’s head. “We’ll finish it off together tomorrow, I promise. But for now, I think we could both do with just putting our feet up. Come on. Let’s get you out of here.”

Having slipped through the hallway quietly enough to not disturb anything important, the pair drove off into the night. It had to be getting on for nine by now. Dinner had been a slapped-together rush, as it always was when Nicolas had to go out in the evenings. Estela knew her mother would’ve taken a break for something to eat at work, but probably when they got home, they’d share some _cocadas_ and hot chocolate. As per tradition. Estela noted the clear agitation in her mother’s demeanor; it seemed that Olivia could _really_ use _cocadas_ and hot chocolate tonight.

“Are you okay, Mami?”

Olivia grimaced. “I really don’t like you being at those meetings. I know you’re in a separate room, but a kid your age shouldn’t be exposed to-- it’s just not right. The fact that I let it happen at all, I-- I’m sorry, _mija_.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. I’m fine.”

“Fine isn’t good enough. You deserve better than that.” Olivia looked to her daughter with the fondest of smiles, though guilt shadowed her features. “It took a bit of negotiation, but I’m changing around my shifts at work. I’ll be going in for five--”

“In the _morning?_ ”

“It won’t be for a few weeks yet, unfortunately. But this will work better for all of us. I’ll be finishing when I’d usually be having lunch, leaving my afternoon free to do your lessons. Early mornings mean nothing to me if I get to be with you.”

Then Estela was smiling back. “It’s gonna be like every day is half a Mom day off. I’ve missed hanging out with you; it gets kinda lonely.” It wasn’t Tio Nicolas’ fault. The work he had to do was important; it would change San Trobida forever. Spending quality time with the tag-along ten-year-old couldn’t be a priority.

“I know. And I’ve really missed you too. I feel as though you’re growing so much, and it’s passing me by _._ Now, we’re going to be a team. Together, you and me are gonna kick elementary school in its ass.”

Estela burst out giggling. Unlike Nicolas, her mother only brought out the unsavoury language on special occasions. So… she was stressed but… feeling optimistic? That things were going to get better?

“I think Tio taught me some moves for that.”

Olivia rolled her eyes with an affectionate scoff. “I’ll bet he has.”

* * *

_USA, 2033_

Estela lay in bed with her eyes closed, though expectation of getting back to sleep had long since passed. There was little point anyway, Liv would be up at the crack of dawn, as she always was before the reunion trip. For the time being, there was nothing to distract Estela from her thoughts, just the gentle sound of Taylor breathing beside her.

Drowning in thought seemed to just be Estela’s state of existence these days. Liv needed her to come through, to magic up way to ease her through the turbulent period of preadolescence. It had been a heavy burden on Taylor as well, and it was all Estela could do to try and relieve it-- it certainly seemed to her as though Taylor had been suffering post-partum depression, and what she didn’t need was any guilt. In the end, Liv had handled the baby Michael situation like a champ; she’d given him a cuddle on his first day in the world, but then was happy to return to something close to normal. In her own loneliness, she’d been the snuggly little rock that Taylor had so needed. Estela had done her best, of course, but it was hard to shake the feeling that she just couldn’t do enough for either of them.

That was going to change. That year, when they went to their reunion on La Huerta, they wouldn’t be coming back. Between herself and Taylor, there had been so much back and forth about how best to get Liv through the next couple of years to high school, but in the end, they’d kept coming back to home-schooling. Liv needed a break from the social stresses of being shut up with dozens of pre-teen kids all day. Taylor needed to reconnect with herself as a mother. And she, Estela, wanted to hang onto her little girl, to hold her tight and make the most of what should be the best years of their lives; you could never know just how precious those years would become.

Taylor rolled over with a muffled groan, her face registering surprise as Estela’s eyes flickered open.

“Hey,” she said. “Given up on getting back to sleep?”

From the sound of Taylor’s voice, she too had been wide awake and lying there in silent thought for some time herself.

“Mmm… the same as you, I’m guessing.” Estela reached and stroked a stray hair from Taylor’s face. “How are you feeling?”

“I… well, _tired._ ” Taylor chuckled darkly. “You know, the usual. But, on top of that… my stomach’s so full of butterflies I could throw up.” She leaned her face into Estela’s touch, seeking comfort, reassurance. It was a subtle movement, tiny, but there was no doubt that it had been read and understood, for in seconds, Taylor had been swept into a close and warm embrace. She squeezed back, hanging on as if for dear life.

“It’s weird…,” she choked out. “I never thought I’d feel like this before a reunion. I’m almost dreading it. Part of me just wants to see everyone-- but I’m terrified of what I’ll feel when I see Michael again.”

Estela pulled away just enough that she could press a kiss to Taylor’s forehead. “I’ve got you,” she whispered. What more did she even have to offer? She couldn’t make this easier. In the weeks since the birth, they’d kept their distance. Taylor hadn’t been up to anything more than the briefest of visits prior to Jake and Sean returning home with the baby. The step about to be taken was huge. This was a full week of close proximity, with emotions running wild all over the place. She kissed Taylor again, and again. “I’ve got you.”

“It’s just been so _hard_. I feel like I’ve just about clawed myself out of the slump, but what if I take one look at him and I crash all over again? I can’t run away from this-- I know that will only make it worse in my head.”

“The option is always there, okay? If we get to the airport and you can’t do it, taking care of yourself first isn’t running away.” At the look of protest she received, Estela added, “I _know,_ I know that right now, we’re going with ‘plan A’. You’re going to get through this, _mi amor_. From the moment you step onto that plane, you’re gonna have the world’s best support network right there. So, whatever this brings up for you, whatever it is you need to feel, you can feel it and know we’re on your side.”

Taylor heaved a sigh. “This will be good for me. Of all the things I’ve had to face… this shouldn’t be so scary.”

“Well, we’re out of practice. Tell me the last time you had to face down a heavily armoured pack of mercenaries? Or a sea monster with control over the weather?”

The sigh became a snort of laughter. “True. It’s no damn wonder we’re going soft. I’m pretty sure the scariest thing I’ve had to deal with in the past ten years was that time I thought Liv had come home from school with headlice.”

Estela gave an exaggerated shudder. “ _Joder._ Even the thought….”

Taylor giggled into her wife’s shoulder, and relaxed there, letting the tension flow from her body. “I love you,” she breathed.

“I love you too.”

For a little while, they held one another, then all too soon came the telltale thumping of kid footsteps.

“I swear she gets earlier every year,” Estela chuckled against Taylor’s temple. “When is she gonna turn into a teenager that we have to drag out of bed with a mechanical crane?”

“Ugh, I know.” Taylor couldn’t help but smile. Recently, she wasn’t sure how she’d have dragged herself out of bed each day if it hadn’t been for Liv. She sat up. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

Liv bounced her way down through to the departure lounge at Northbridge airport, leading her three cousins in a merry dance.

“ _Can you see them?”_ Hope cried out. Four-and-a-half, she was the slightly younger of Aleister and Grace’s twin girls.

“Hope, inside voice, please,” Grace urged, following behind the excitable children with a trolley.

Attempts at calming the horde were all for naught when they turned the corner to find Zahra and Craig waiting for them, their flight having come in some hours before.

“Eh, look who it is… all the l’il brats.”

“Chyeah, it is!”

Craig hoisted Liv into the air as she squealed.

“We _were_ trying to keep them all calm, what with this being a public airport and all, so thanks for that.”

“Sorry, Mom,” Liv laughed. “I’ll save most of my jumping up and down and yelling for when we get there.”

“ _For the pool party!”_ Craig hissed under his breath.

Zahra was scowling. A friendly scowl, her friends knew by now, but a scowl nonetheless. “Have I ever told you people how stupid it is that we all drag our asses back to Northbridge each year rather than just fly to Costa Rica from wherever the hell we are? No?”

Taylor pulled Zahra into a crushing embrace. “It’s tradition! Just like my great, big Reunion Zahra Hug! One of only, what?-- three-- scheduled Zahra Hugs I get each year!”

When she managed to extricate herself from Taylor’s embrace, an then another one from Liv, Zahra’s attention was caught by young Hope, who appeared to be twisting herself up like a pretzel next to the walkway out to the Jake’s plane.

“Uh, you all right there, pipsqueak?” Zahra asked, just about managing not to smirk at the exaggerated runner’s stance the small girl had taken up.

“I’m getting on the plane _first_ ,” Hope proclaimed. “That baby’s gonna be up the front, so I _won’t be._ And Reggie says you’re more likely to survive a crash up the back. _I’m_ not dumb!”

“Ha. No, you are not. Saving seats up the back for your parents, or can we join you? Between you and me, the pilot’s a walking disaster.”

“Hmm.” Hope stood up straight and looked Zahra and Craig over. “If you’re smart enough to come to the no-baby, no-dying seats, you can sit with me. Mommy and Daddy know about natural selection; they’ll understand.”

Craig’s mouth fell open. “ _Ice_ cold.”

Zahra sniggered appreciatively. “Craig,” she said, as Hope returned to doing stretches beside the walkway. “If anything happens to Aleister and Grace, we’re keeping _this one._ Kid’s going places.”

A short distance away, Taylor was oblivious to any jostling for positions on Jake’s supposed ‘deathtrap’. Sean had come around the corner, grinning broadly and pushing a small pram. The world seemed to slow. Taylor knew Jake was calling out a greeting, but she couldn’t make out a word.

Sean approached, and greeted Taylor with warmth enough that it roused her from her anxious stupor. “Taylor, hi. It’s so good to see you again-- come here!”

She’d needed that hug. She buried her face in Sean’s chest and exhaled. _It’s okay. It’s okay._ “It’s so good to see you too.”

“Aaand, here’s L’il Captain Cranky.” Jake the pram closer. “Looks like you caught him in a good mood. Must be a special occasion.”

Taylor felt her heart skip a beat. Her mouth was suddenly dry. There he was. Tucked up in the pram, swaddled into a cozy bundle… fuzzy hair surrounding his calm face. She felt Estela’s hand on her shoulder, a quiet gesture of support. But maybe… maybe she was okay?

“Hey there, little man!” she purred, reaching to stroke a chubby cheek. “I can’t believe how much he’s grown already. Nice work, Top Gun.”

“Aw, shucks. I do my best. Haven’t got him flying a plane yet, but we’ve got time. You wanna hold, Princess?”

“If I won’t disturb him?”

“Nah, course not. If anything, it’ll get him more settled before the plane. Believe me, y’all are gonna want to pray this good mood lasts.”

“ _Hello….”_ Taylor’s voice shook with emotion. For so long, she’d feared this moment. Having that little baby in her arms for the first time since leaving the hospital. The distance had been for everyone’s benefit; certainly she wasn’t emotionally ready for a good while after the birth. This was okay, though. This was just her being cuddly Auntie Taylor. She was looking at that baby and was just damn proud that she’d been able to give her friends such a precious gift. When she looked at at Michael’s fathers, she was grinning from ear to ear. They were so _happy._ “Guys, he’s just… amazing. And I can’t wait to see his two daddies in action.”

“What, you’re flying all the way to La Huerta just to watch the competitive diaper changing?”

“Can I give him a pat?” Liv piped up, peering over her mother’s arms at Michael.

“He’s not a dog, weirdo,” Reggie teased.

Liv brushed off her cousin’s remark, and gently stroked the baby’s leg. Since he’d gone off to live with Jake and Sean, her insecurities had faded dramatically. Looking at Michael gave her warm, fuzzy feelings, but she was sure this wasn’t what having a sibling felt like. This was just another cousin, albeit an extra special one, having been a visitor for so long.

Sean watched quietly, his eyes full of affection. This would be one reunion trip that he’d never forget.

“Liv, if you like, you can have a cuddle with him on your lap when we’re on the plane.”

“Ooh! Yes, please!”

Then, Michelle and Quinn made an appearance, with five-year-old Isla and two-year-old Conor in tow. And of course, they made a beeline straight for the growing crowd around baby Michael.

“Hey, Meech! _Meech!”_ Craig called out.

“You’ll be lucky,” Zahra scoffed. “We all know these people are suckers for babies….”

* * *

_La Huerta, 2023_

Her arm wrapped around the little bundle on her chest, and Estela’s arm wrapped around her shoulder, Taylor walked proudly out to the central rotunda in Catalyst Village, where the group had gathered for brunch-- not breakfast, for _some_ of the number had desperately needed a sleep-in after the night before.

It was not a new thing for Taylor and Estela to join their fellow Catalysts-- their _family--_ for reunion festivities, but this was something different. What they were sharing now was themselves at a most monumental turning point, vulnerable as they tumbled into some wonderful unknown. Holding onto her baby daughter and stepping out into the sun, Taylor couldn’t feel any trepidation for what lay ahead, she was simply ecstatic.

There was a cacophony of gasps and coos, oohs and aahs as they approached, all eyes going straight for the tiny person Taylor was holding.

“Hey,” she said, unable to repress the grin that was fast spreading across her face. “Do you think we might have room for a new member of the gang?”

Estela was beaming, alight with elation and love. “Everyone who hasn’t met her yet, this is Liv. Olivia Andromeda Montoya. Our little girl.”

Quinn clapped her hands to her mouth. “Oh, _you guys!_ She’s divine! Oh my god….”

Taylor walked over to Grace, who had little Reginald perched upon her hip.

“Would Reggie like to say hi?”

“I think Reggie would _love_ to,” Grace said softly, smiling at her young son’s wide-eyed expression. He certainly didn’t meet many babies living on La Huerta. “Look, honey! Who’s Auntie Taylor got? Who’s this?”

“Buh-buh-buh?” Reggie reached out a chubby hand and patted the blanket.

“See, Reggie?” Grace cooed. “This is the baby from Tia Estela’s tummy. This is baby Liv.”

“Ih.”

“That’s it, sweetheart. Nice and gentle.”

“Good boy, Reggie,” Taylor said. “Looks like this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.”

One of many. Taylor knew it as she did the rounds. Their family welcomed Liv with the joy of close relatives, as if she were _theirs_ , born into the fold and taken with open arms.

The baby stirred, and Craig made a sound of a higher pitch than anyone present had previously thought possible, which promptly earned a glare from Estela and made baby Reggie, now sitting on Aleister’s lap, burst into tears.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, you idiot!” Aleister hissed, as he tried to placate his son.

“Um, Craiggers, I think Estela would prefer it if you didn’t make the baby want to crawl back up the hole she came from.”

“Yes, that would be preferable,” Estela growled.

Liv grumbled, her face screwed up in protest.

“Sorry, _mija._ You’ll learn to love these people, trust me.”

“You really think so?” Craig asked jovially. “Thanks, Estela! I’ll babysit for you anytime.”

Quinn chuckled. “I hope you realise that there’s going to be some heavy competition for babysitting privileges. Bubba’s gonna be spoilt rotten!”

Taylor could feel it. From every one of her friends. Liv was their family, and they loved her.

_Baby girl, you are so, so lucky._

* * *

_La Huerta, 2033_

Finally, _home._

Taylor didn’t know if she’d ever been more ready to step foot back on La Huerta, but from the moment she stepped off the plane, she felt lighter in herself than she’d done in weeks. 

It became clear very quickly that she wasn’t alone in that sense of relief. As if by magic, her effervescent Liv was back; the cloud that had been hanging over her head unable to follow into what was the family’s sanctuary. Liv had been seated next to Quinn and Michelle’s daughter, Isla, through the flight; the younger girl all but talking Liv’s ear off. Then, once they’d hit the beach, Reggie and the twins had joined them, and play had come effortlessly. Now the intrepid adventurer she was meant to be, Liv was accepted and wanted; in her element with people she could trust. And Taylor felt herself letting go. For this shining time, she didn’t have to worry about her daughter at all.

Feeling that her loved ones were contented, far more so than she'd seen them in months, Estela wandered over to join Aleister on the beach. She settled down in the sand beside him, looking over the children as they splashed about in a sparkling sea.

“This is nice,” she said, stretching out her body and feeling the sun’s rays. All this fresh air and sunshine, she knew, would do them all good, especially her wife. “I’ve missed this. I think we all have.”

“How is Olivia? Since the, er, unfortunate incident?”

“Well, school’s been harder. Actually, it’s been absolutely horrible. But it’s done and finished. She’s _not_ going back there. I’m just so damn relieved neither of them got hurt. I never thought it would be Reggie getting in a fight.”

For several long moments, Aleister silently watched his son playing in the waves, swinging his little sisters around in his arms and flinging them into the water. Reginald wasn’t a fighter; that he’d been pushed to violence spoke volumes of just how much that school had failed him-- and Olivia, who’d valiantly had his corner, oblivious even to what had triggered the outburst.

“For the longest time, Reggie wouldn’t say what the fight was about. We could both tell that whatever it was had hurt him terribly. What we learned after several long talks…. The other boy had been saying things about Erin. I don’t know the details, nor do we _want_ to, but they were cruel.”

Estela’s eyes had grown wide, then hardened with outrage. “Oh, shit. God, poor Reggie.” She shook her head, anger bubbling up inside her. How the hell was this still happening? How _dare_ they? “Did the staff know exactly what happened?”

“At the time, no. Reginald refused to repeat what had been said. By the time Grace and I found out it was so long after the fact that when we brought the information to the school, they let it slide. To say I was fuming….”

“And these people are expecting you to happily enroll the girls at this school when _that’s_ the care given?”

“Our thoughts precisely.” Aleister’s expression softened as he looked out to the beach. In the shallows, his daughters were jumping over small waves as they rolled in, and squealing with laughter. “I won’t have her be made to feel alone. This is all… new. For her, for us… she needs to feel safe to develop into a self she’s comfortable with. When you told me that you were taking Olivia out of school, my immediate gut reaction was fear. For Reginald.” He scoffed. “How utterly _ridiculous_ that I should feel as if my son would need a bodyguard in his own school? And the more we’ve talked, it has gotten all the clearer that what we have in place isn’t working. We set up our main bases of operation on La Huerta and in San Trobida. The only reason we came back to the States was for the children’s education. Grace would have happily stayed in our La Huerta home; for so many years it was our sanctuary, the place that allowed us the freedom to truly grow. I think….” He hesitated. “If you don’t return to the States, it is likely that we will join you. As you say, it’s only matter of two years, or even one, before Reggie and Olivia will be changing schools as it is. We want to have that time with him. And for Erin… it’s time she needs to grow into herself.”

“Wow. That’s big… that’s huge. So, you’re just going to stay on La Huerta?”

“Perhaps. Certainly, in the short-term it is the ideal solution. But when we do enroll the children in a mainstream school, well… we’re considering moving the family to San Trobida in the future.”

Estela felt certain her eyes must have near popped right out of her head. “You would move to San Trobida?” _With your transgender daughter?_ The initial wave of something close to panic subsided. The southern parts of the country were, these days, refreshingly egalitarian. Reforms had been sweeping under the democratically elected government, and the free San Trobida had embraced a fast-moving shift towards social equality. They weren’t talking about the same country that she attended school in some twenty years ago. “You’re… you’re serious?”

“I’m sorry, have you mistaken me for the type of person who uses _humour_ to diffuse serious conversations? _Yes,_ I am serious. I’ve seen first-hand what has been happening there, in no small part thanks to the mountains of our father’s fortune that you’ve quietly invested, and I would proudly see that growth continue.”

It was true; Estela’s home had come so far. The pull never lessened; nowhere else save for La Huerta could give her that same feeling. But growing up with ‘we’ve got to get out of here’ hammered in had lasting effects, as did the horrifying violence witnessed. How much would it take for her to believe in a new, better San Trobida? If it was just herself and Taylor, it’d be different, but they had Liv. It was why testing the waters with homeschooling between San Trobida and La Huerta had looked so promising.

“My mother wouldn’t recognise it,” she admitted, shaking her head. “She would have gone back to the university in San Trobida City, I’m sure of it. She’d help it get back to its former glory. We probably would have stayed in Las Rocas-- I can imagine her face if I could tell her it’s now part of what they’re calling ‘the Costa Libertad’! Maybe… maybe she’d have said I should stay.”

“If you don’t mind my saying, I’ve always thought you’d do what you saw fit, and to hell with what anyone else advised. Certainly, that’s been _my_ experience.”

That made Estela chuckle. “I think I’m used to being more sure. Don’t worry; I haven’t lost my pig-headedness. I can still dig my heels in like nobody’s business.”

“ _That_ , I have seen for myself. But it is wise to have an open mind and get some balanced perspective before that stubborn streak of yours rears its ugly head.”

Estela bit her lip. If Liv flourished during time spent in San Trobida in the next year of homeschooling, it really would be hard to leave, _especially_ if Aleister and Grace’s family were considering immigrating.

_What more could you wish for?_

“I’ve been resistant… for a long time,” she said, thoughtfully. “But every time I go back, San Trobida is looking more and more like somewhere we can be happy _and_ safe. You know, Livi is my _tio’_ s sun and his stars. I want her to have him there for her the way I did, the way he wants to be there for her. It is… hard to shake the fear, though. If I misjudge it; if I put too much hope in my home and she gets hurt or…. I don’t know if I’m too broken and traumatised to be rational about this.”

“And what does Taylor think?”

“Taylor would live in San Trobida. It’s simple to hop to and from La Huerta. That’s good for her; to be that close to Diego now he’s there almost permanently. She wants to be a bigger part of the forward momentum for young queer people. But, she worries. I know I’ve influenced that.”

“I feel that’s fairly inevitable,” Aleister conceded. “If there’s one thing I’d give Taylor, it’s that she’d very emotionally perceptive.”

“Yes, that’s her. I’d rather she didn’t take on board all of my baggage, because, let’s face it, that’s a whole lot of shit to carry. But if she wasn’t so empathetic, she wouldn’t be Taylor.”

“If we were to take Taylor and Olivia out of the equation, where would you want to be?”

Estela grumbled, damn well aware that Aleister knew the answer to that.

“I’d want to be home,” she said simply.

“You never were one for straight answers. Do you know how many headaches you’ve given me over the years?”

“Isn’t that what little sisters are for, _hermano_?” Estela laughed. Aleister had been forced to develop some amount of patience with her; by her reckoning, it had been good for him. Certainly it had put him in good stead for handling his more obtuse children, namely Hope.

“Like I said, we’re going into this with some flexibility. We don’t know what will be best for Liv, for all of us. We can start here, spend some time with Diego, then live back with my Tio for a few months. Then, I dunno, maybe travel around the world a little bit, expand Livi’s horizons. But down the road…. If settling in San Trobida is the direction you want to head in, that will be one hell of a pull for us.”

_It’s just about decided it. That’s gonna be us. Our family. Our home._


	3. Chapter 3

_La Huerta, 2033_

The sun slowly began to set, and a cool breeze came in from the sea. The reunion was in full swing, and Taylor, had found her way poolside, the traditional centre of all activity. The energy all around her was wonderfully refreshing after all the time she’d spent hiding herself away from the world; the sounds of the most familiar of voices as her friends caught up with one another, therapeutic. She was _far_ too much of an extrovert to isolate herself; she knew that now.

Sitting down at the bar, it only took a few skilled flourishes of bottles before Raj was handing her a signature drink.

“It’s been a little while since I’ve had one of these,” she laughed. The joys of pregnancy. Worth it, but she’d be lying if she wasn’t a little relieved it was all over in time for the reunion. “Mm, that’s fruity! And just the right amount of kick to it. I say this every year, but you really do know me.”

“Another happy customer at the BhandarBar? You know there’s nothing I’d rather hear!” Raj beamed. He came around the bar and sat beside Taylor, sensing a need in her. “I feel like we haven’t hung out in ages-- last time I saw you, you had a baby on board. How has life been treating you, Taylor, my friend?”

“Oh, you know. My whole body gearing up for looking after baby, and then trying to tell it ‘no, that’s not what’s happening, here’; that’s been a bit of a challenge. My mood swings have been epic. I know she already _did_ deserve one, but christ, Estela deserves a medal. Liv as well. I swear I’ve been like a walking hormone or something.”

“Well, if you need someone to lay it all on….”

He didn’t even get to finish. Taylor had her arms around him, hugging him tight. Where the tears were coming from _now_ , she didn’t quite know. Maybe it was just a release of everything she’d been carrying these past months. But come they did, thick and fast.

“That’s it, bro. Let it all out. I’ve got plenty of shirts if you get boogers on this one--”

Taylor spluttered, laughing until she made herself choke and cough. “I don’t even know why I’m crying! That’s just me right now. A little bit useless.” _Well, if you talk like_ that _, you’re gonna be sobbing_ _all night_ _._

“You? Never. We have witnesses! You are definitely not useless. You just need a bit of Taylor Time right now. You’re allowed to take some Taylor Time.”

“For how long?” Taylor sighed. “Liv’s only nine-- sorry, nine and three-hundred-and-sixty-four days. That distinction is important to her. But she needs me. My body’s all geared up to be a mom, but with Liv I feel like I just can’t do anything. Some days I couldn’t even get out of bed.”

“Trust me. I’ve had those days. You _know_ I’ve had those days. And listening when your mind and body need a rest isn’t a bad thing. If Liv was feeling the way you were, what would you have her do?”

Taylor pouted. “Who told you you could use my double standards to pep talk me? Fine! I’d tell her to be kind to herself. Every time.”

“ _So._ What are you going to do?”

“Be… kind to myself,” Taylor said begrudgingly. _Damn you, Raj. I can’t argue with that logic._

“We’re going to homeschool Livi. For a year, use that time to reassess where we want to be in life. I’m a little nervous, but… I like that I’m going to be more proactive in her life. I’m glad I had Michael; having him was one of the best things I’ve ever done, but I want to be able to put my energy into Liv, and Estela, our little unit. Mostly, I’m excited. I am so, so ready to feel like a mom again.”

“Aw, Taylor-baby, you always were. But I getcha, sometimes you kind of lose a part of yourself in all that life throws up. And whatever life wants to throw at Liv, you guys have got her back. She’s done all right for herself with you two.”

Exhaling, wiping away those stupid tears-- hadn’t she cried enough?-- Taylor nestled into a warm hug. Raj was a talented man, but no more so than in his ability to make everything feel all right. Together, her family had weathered many storms, and their bond would carry them through any still to come.

* * *

_La Huerta, 2027_

A resounding crack of lightning had Liv dive under the blankets, shaking in her Batman pyjamas. To her, it felt as though the storm had been raging for _hours._ Never had she heard the sky sound so angry. She burrowed under her Mama Estela’s arm.

“Mommy, it’s so _loud,”_ she whimpered.

“I know, _mija,_ ” Estela said gently, stroking her four-year-old daughter’s hair. “But it can’t hurt us in here. Our house is strong and safe.”

The creaking of wood in the wind made Liv nervous. If the house was safe, why did it have to complain so much? Was it _trying_ to scare her?

“It’s okay, Livi-sweetie,” Taylor soothed. “We’re all gonna sit this one out together.”

The family trio were sharing the big queen-size bed, Liv tucked up snuggly between her two mothers. There had been no talk of attempting to settle Liv in her own room; she was distressed, and that meant she could take security in the maternal bed.

As the howling wind became a frightening roar, Liv whined softly. At the foot of the bed, the little dog, Fenix, was sleeping soundly. Fenix didn’t have the best of hearing, which on this occasion struck Liv as quite lucky. The cat, Madam Mierdita, seemed more grumpy at the disturbance than anything else, growling and changing colours with every scary rumble.

“Hey, Liv,” Taylor said cheerily, hoping her easy tone would lessen the tension, “Knock, knock!”

Liv peered over the covers. Was now _really_ the time? She’d humour her silly Mama Taylor. “Who’s there?”

“Europe.”

“Europe, who?” Liv asked, then her eyes went wide and she gave a shout of laughter. “ _Ha!_ You’re a poo, Mama Taylor!”

“No, you’re a poo!” Taylor chuckled. _Saved, once again, by some good old fashioned toilet humour._

Estela rolled her eyes and shook her head exaggeratedly. “Oh, _cari_ _ň_ _a,_ you blow me away with your comedic wit.”

“Yeah!” Liv affirmed enthusiastically, apparently still oblivious to the art of sarcasm. “It was super funny!” She flinched at another crash of lightning, but didn’t hide under the covers.

“Well, my fan club, here comes another one!” Taylor smirked at Estela’s dramatic groaning. If it eased Liv’s fear, they could and would do this for hours. “Why did the toilet paper roll down the hill?”

“I dunno, Mommy. W-why?” Liv asked, her voice wavering as a rumble of thunder seemed to shake the very earth. But if the world was ending, it would surely wait to hear the rest of Mama Taylor’s joke first.

“To get to the bottom!”

On queue, Liv squealed with laughter. “You said ‘bottom’!”

“You know, Taylor, I’m sensing a theme here.”

“Hey-- toilet jokes aren’t my favourite, but they’re a solid number two!”

“ _Dios m_ _í_ _o!_ Why do I feel like I’m in for a long night?” Estela reached to tickle Taylor’s belly, which served to push Liv ever deeper into her giggle fit. She could never adequately express just how grateful she was that their daughter had that gorgeous dork to see her through the scary times. _Don’t you ever change_ _,_ mi amor _._

The storm raged on. Cocooned together in their humble sanctuary, the small family saw it out-- or at least, Taylor and Estela did. Liv nodded off amid the thunder and the lightning, the wind and the rain… safe in her mothers’ arms.

* * *

_La Huerta, 2033_

“Livi-- be careful!”

“I am careful!” Liv hollered down from a towering palm tree. She had everything under contro--

There was a thud, and the squeak of breath being forced from Liv’s lungs as she hit the ground hard.

“Ow.”

Taylor rushed over, but her view was quickly blocked by young Isla, who had gotten there first.

“Where are you hurt?”

“I’m not hurt, Isla. See?”

“Did you hit your head?”

“No.”

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Three.”

“Can you move all your arms and legs?”

“Yes!”

“On a scale of one to ten--”

Taylor cut in, feeling simultaneously relieved and incredibly fond of her friends’ little nurse in training. “Thanks, Isla, sweetheart. I think we’re good from here. Right?”

Liv scowled and jumped to her feet as if nothing had happened. “I’m fine, Mom.”

“Oh, Livita, foiled again by your old friend, gravity?” Estela laughed from her comfortable spot on the beach. She’d seen Liv through enough bumps and scrapes to know when there was nothing to worry about.

Taylor snorted, and ruffled Liv’s short hair. “Gravity’s a bitch. Try and respect her in the future, okay?”

Gravity wasn’t just a bitch. Gravity was Liv’s _nemesis._ A _literal_ pain in her ass. Someday, Liv had decided, she was going to get a pilot licence like her Uncle Jake. That would teach bloody gravity.

A yell distracted Liv from her plotting.

“Hey, Livia! _Livia!”_ Reggie hollered as he pelted up the beach. “The big tortoise came back! Diego said we can feed him! Quick!”

 _That_ got her attention. The past two years, the mighty Shore Guardian had lumbered into their midst during the reunion, and it had been an incredible thrill. In an instant, she was off and running.

“Liv, when I say to be careful…,” Taylor started.

“I know!” she called over her shoulder, “ _Actually_ be careful. But you know I’m not scared of some old Shore Guardian, right?”

The tortoise was colossal. Built like a tank; the peak of his pyramid-like shell reached the height of a man. It had come as an immense relief to everyone when the creature started appearing on La Huerta’s shores, that he was of a docile and placid disposition.

“Helloooo there, Shelly!” Liv called, clambering up and over the rocks, a bunch of glowing flowers in her hand. “I brought you a snack.”

“See,” Diego said from his perch, overlooking the beast, “I told you he’d come back. He’s pretty smart. He must know that the reunion happens every year, and that the reunion means kids bearing flowers. I think you’ve started something, though-- the Vaanti kids are all over this guy when he hangs near Elyys’tel.”

“He’s less scary than the yeti-bear. I _like_ the yeti-bear, but Mom and Mom say I’m still too young to give her a pat. Do you think I should make friends with the Sea Guardian next?”

The Sea Guardian was rarely observed. It was something like a plesiosaur with scales all the colours of the rainbow, and even after more than a decade since Cetus’ demise, it seemed as though the monster was only gettng larger. Sighting the beast was something of a badge of honour for young Vaanti, with the bolder among them daring to touch its back-- some even managing to take loose scales when the beast was shedding. There had only been a _few_ serious injuries over the years, but the practice was largely frowned upon-- especially by those old enough to remember Cetus’ wrath. If there was one thing everyone agreed upon, it was that they did not want another Cetus.

Diego chuckled nervously. “Better stick to old Shelly. He appreciates your friendship.”

“Yeah, Livia, you should look after the friendships you’ve got,” Reggie said, huffing and puffing as he came over the ledge. “It’s not like you’ve got many.”

“ _Hey!_ ”

“Was I insensitive again?” he asked sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“A little,” Diego said. “Why don’t you come closer and feed Shelly with Liv?”

Reggie eyed the hulking beast. “No… no, I’m fine just watching. A good scientist never interferes with wildlife. You know Jane Goodall used to feed chimps bananas? But that was like… years and years ago. Now we know that is not the best way to science.”

“Whatever, Reggie,” Liv laughed, “but don’t cry to me when I’m Shelly’s _best_ friend.”

Down on the sand, Liv could feel the enormous presence of the giant tortoise as he towered over her, sniffing.

“Good boy, Shelly. You wanna flower?”

Diego watched her, ready to swoop down and pull her to safety if the beast appeared bothered. “Good job, Livi. Nice and slow so you don’t freak him out. Like… like you’re Hiccup and he’s Toothless.”

Liv chuckled, and peered into Shelly’s mouth as it gaped open to take a flower. “I think he _is_ toothless.”

“Yeah, but I bet his hard mouth could break all the bones in your hand!” Reggie piped up.

“But Shelly would _never,_ ” Diego assured. “He knows better than to bite the hand that feeds him.”

The tortoise gave a rumbling grumble of pleasure as he swallowed a flower.

“How have you guys been recently?” Diego probed, keeping it light, but knowing that life had recently been a rough ride for the kids. “I heard Maia moved schools; that kind of sucks. She was pretty great.”

 _She was pretty_ pretty, Liv thought, though she kept _that_ to herself. “I’ve been really sad and lonely. But it’s all better now-- we’re all back here! No mean dumbasses. I wish Maia didn’t have to leave though.”

“I decided I don’t like getting in fights,” Reggie said. “I am now officially a pacifist. But… I guess I’ve gotta make exceptions if people are gonna say stuff about my sisters. They’re only little. They can’t stand up for themselves.”

“Better stick to fighting with your words, Reggie,” Liv said with a little smirk. “I have never seen such a weak-ass punch in my life….”

“Hey, I did pretty good!”

“If I hadn’t jumped in, they’d still be mopping you off the floor now,” she laughed.

“Well, maybe I’m better at more important things, like actually using my brain! You should try it sometime.”

“Okay, okay,” Diego intervened. “Easy, kids! You don’t want to freak old Toothless out.”

Liv looked up at Shelly. He was calmly chewing on the last flower she’d offered him, not batting an eyelid at the raised voices.

“Tio Diego,” she murmured. “Can I tell you something? And Reggie-- you can know too.”

“Of course, you can, Liv.”

“Well… it’s kinda… embarrassing. But I know you won’t laugh. Not when it’s important. I _like_ liked Maia. I thought everyone would laugh at me if they found out I had a crush on a girl. I know it’s not something to be ashamed of, but I was still… too scared.”

“You’re telling us now-- that takes a lot of guts,” Diego told her. “It is scary. You never know how people are going to react. Most people are pretty cool these days, but it only takes one mean person to make you feel sad and small.”

Liv climbed back up onto the rocks to sit by her uncle’s side. “Yeah. Some of the kids already teased me about my moms. I thought there would probably be _at least_ one mean person.”

“That’s fair,” Reggie concluded. “I mean, you’re probably right. If they were jerks about Erin, probably they wouldn’t be any nicer to you. They already think you’re kinda weird.”

Diego put an arm around his niece, and she leaned close. After all these years, he could always tell when she needed a hug. “Coming out and showing yourself to the world should always be on your terms. If you didn’t feel ready, that’s nothing to be ashamed of. It means a lot that you feel comfortable enough to share with me.”

“Of course! You’re my _tio._ I can tell you anything. Even the things that are just silly and annoying… you listen anyway.” Liv sighed, and threw down her last flower to the great, lumbering tortoise, who scarfed it down eagerly. “I’m sad that Maia is gone. I thought _eventually_ I’d be brave enough. I can be brave with stuff like protecting people who need help, but feelings are harder.”

“Feelings can be the absolute _hardest_. But we’re on your side, whenever you’re ready to share them. Me and Varyyn, and Reggie, and your moms. Your moms are so proud of you, you know? Being sensitive and caring can be tough, but those feelings are what make you strong. Your Mama Taylor told me you’ve been helping her get up every day when she’s been feeling really down. You make a difference-- a good one. You don’t have to be brave enough for everything all at once.”

“Thanks, Tio. You’re smart. No wonder you wrote like, two whole books. All teachers should be as nice as you.”

“Well, I do my best. And in the end, that’s all you really can do. Do you remember from _Cinderella_? ‘ _Have courage, and be kind.’_ I’d say you’re both pretty good at that already.”

* * *

_La Huerta, 2031_

Seven-year-old Liv reached out her hands to a stricken bird as it flailed in distress. The sound of it being slammed against the window of the house by a larger, more aggressive foe had made her all but jump out of her skin, but if something might be hurt, she had to get over her fright quickly and help.

“Hello birdie…,”she cooed. Her fingers gently stroked the feathers on its back. It stopped flapping, but its breathing was laboured, as if it was struggling for air. Blood had risen from its eyes and nose. “It’s okay… I’m a friend.”

Gently, Liv scooped the wounded animal into her hands and cradled it, crouching over the grass in front of her home.

“ _Tio Diego! Varyyn!_ I need help!”

Of course, her uncles came running. They were never far away when tasked with keeping an eye on her; by now they were too well aware of her propensity for wandering into mischief _not_ to be.

“Livita, are you okay--”

“Tio, she’s hurt. I think she’s gonna die. This great big bird got her and hit her against the window.”

Diego was _pretty sure_ Liv had heard the talk about not touching wild animals, especially if they were injured and likely to lash out, but the reminder could wait. One look at the bird told him it was not long for this world.

“She is dying,” Varyyn confirmed, sadly. He exchanged a look with Diego. “It’s very sad… but we must make sure she doesn’t suffer.”

Liv sniffed. It wasn’t fair. This little bird used to hang around their home, foraging in the garden Mama Taylor had grown. They liked hearing her singing and calling to the other birds.

Varyyn squeezed Liv’s shoulder. “We’ll give her a minute to see if she fades away on her own. Do you trust us to do what’s kind for your friend?”

“Yeah… but I don’t want to leave her. I think she’s less scared with me holding her.”

Diego put an arm around Liv. “That’s good. You’re making her feel safe. Everyone deserves that. Just keep talking to her, okay? Hopefully, she’ll go peacefully.”

“It’s okay, birdie,” Liv whispered. “You’re not alone now. You can go to sleep.”

The bird gave a few more rattling breaths, then was still.

“Tio Diego… I think she’s died.”

“Yes, she’s gone, _mija._ You did amazing.”

Liv wept, held by her uncles.

“Death is always hard,” Varyyn said gently, “even when it’s kind. You always feel the hole where there was once a life.”

“S-she shouldn’t have died! She wasn’t hurting anyone… o-or doing anything wrong… she was just in that other bird’s way.”

“I know. It sad, and it’s not fair at all. But you made her last moments so much better; that counts for a lot. Everyone dies sometime… all you can hope for is that you go feeling loved, and you made that happen. It’s like… the circle of life. Nature can be really cruel, but that doesn’t take away the good bits. This little bird probably helped lots of plants spread their seeds.”

“Yes. Even if your friend’s life was short; it had great value.”

Liv raised her head, eyes wide. “Her body becomes the grass, right? Like Mufasa said? She’s got to at least get to be part of the circle of life if she can’t live anymore.”

“Yeah… yeah, that’s pretty much how it works. If we leave her body somewhere nice where it won’t be bothered, she can feed the earth.”

“Okay. I wanna do that, then.”

A sombre procession carried the little broken body to the edge of the meadow. Liv laid the bird beneath a bush and draped her body with a fallen leaf. Then, she sat and looked over the resting place of her friend, tears filling her eyes. Varyyn was right; already there _was_ a big empty hole. An echoey feeling right in her heart. Liv would miss hearing the bird’s chirruping as she played around the garden with her Mama Taylor. Hopefully, she’d remember that, not just this sad, sad feeling… of knowing she couldn’t protect an innocent, of seeing a life fade to nothing. Mama Estela told her that was important. That nothing should ever take away what was beautiful about something or someone once they’re gone.

She got to her feet, brushed off the dirt from her hands, then slipped one into Diego’s.

_Bye, bye._

* * *

_La Huerta, 2033_

“Penny for yours?”

Estela sat down beneath an old familiar banana tree, settling beside Taylor, who appeared to be a million miles away.

“Oh… I was off in my own world, wasn’t I?”

“Yes, it looks that way. But you looked happy.”

“I am. Just being here has been a breath of fresh air. I feel like I’m _me_ again, and it’s been a long time coming.”

Estela gave a contented hum and rested her head on her wife’s shoulder. “I’ve missed happy Taylor.”

“Well, thanks for sticking by and waiting out for her. Happy Taylor appreciates it.” Taylor chuckled at the sound of Estela’s quiet laughter. It was infectious. Hell, just Estela’s smile was like the embodiment of sunshine, it made coming out the other side of her dark cloud all the more glorious. “I think we’ve got our Livi back. Or I think we’re on the right track.”

“I know we are. It’s been a slow decline… I don’t think I even realised how miserable she’d gotten until I saw her snap back to how she _should_ be.” Estela shrank in on herself. What excuse did she have? She had _one_ job; to keep that kid happy. She didn’t have a war to contend with, or the struggle to get by between paychecks, and she still couldn’t manage it. “I should have done better. I’ve been trying… I’ve been trying so hard… but somehow I couldn’t make everything better for her. Or you.”

“Don’t you even think about it! _No._ ” Taylor pressed a fierce kiss to Estela’s temple. “We hit a few bumps in the road, that’s all. I wasn’t counting on an intense case of the baby blues… or what might actually have been full-on post-partum depression. The timing was unfortunate; really, it sucked. But you carried us through. When Liv got suspended and I couldn’t fucking stop crying because I just couldn’t handle it, you _did_ handle it. You’re pretty great. Ask Raj; he gave me a magic pep talk earlier, I’m sure I could rope him into a repeat performance.”

“Thank you. You’re good at putting things in perspective, I’ll give you that. I know I set my bar too high. Just because Liv has her struggles, doesn’t mean I’ve failed… it means she’s a human being. And that’s probably what we were aiming for….”

Taylor giggled. “Godammit, my otherworldly influence has been foiled!”

“Actually, while we’ve got a chance to talk… I was speaking with Aleister earlier.”

“Yeah, I thought I saw you two hanging out.”

“Well, it seems like we’ve inspired him and Grace. Reggie’s not going back to that school next year either. It sounds like Livi’s gonna have a homeschooling buddy here on La Huerta!”

“Oh, _wow!_ Ohmygod, that’s _perfect!_ It’ll be just like old times; almost half the gang back home again. And… and the girls? Are they waiting a year, or are they going to teach them as well?”

“You’ll have to ask them, but it sounds like they’re going to get started with Erin and Hope. It’s going to be so good for Liv.”

“Yeah. Really that’s… that’s wonderful. _God,_ I’m so happy right now!”

Estela found herself laughing. Her dork was back. She took Taylor’s hand. “And then, moving forward, Aleister says they’re considering a permanent move to San Trobida-- obviously under the assumption that we’ll be heading in that direction ourselves.”

“Oh my… _holy crap!”_ Taylor flung her arms around Estela and hugged her tight. Something in her knew right away… _yes, that’s right. That’s where we’re all meant to be._ That gut feelingovershadowed any qualms or fears. “Tio Nicolas is really not gonna know what’s hit him, hey?”

“No; and I think it will be a dream come true.” Nestled in Taylor’s embrace, the scent of her mingling with the La Huerta sea air… it was, to Estela, the very essence of happiness. The excited yells of children at play had her look up over her lover’s arms; there was her Livita, piggybacking little Erin through the shallows while the terror, Hope, sent up wild splashes of water at their faces. It was time to try something new. For them.

“Aw, ‘Stel, just look at them!” Taylor snuggled in, a giddy grin on her face. She needed a change, and she had a feeling that for her, for Estela, for Liv… it would be a step towards their best lives. The year to come, and even beyond that, was to be a thrill ride of the most exhilarating kind, and they’d take it on hand in hand. She exhaled her fears and sadness, and let the wind carry them away. “I really love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too, Taylor. Forever.”

Midnight over the Celestial. Or rather, two minutes to midnight. The countdown to Liv’s tenth birthday was on, and the kids-- save for the two little ones who’d long been in bed-- were just about hanging onto the non-grumpy side of overtired.

 _Ten years._ How could that even be? Taylor could see the years in her face and Estela’s, but it still could have been yesterday that they were interrupting the festivities with the announcement that… ‘ _uh, I think baby might be coming’._ What had followed was a period of some of the most intense hours either of them had lived through, a culmination of two lives’ dreams and emotions. And at the end of it, Taylor had found herself holding in her hands the second love of her life. Her sunshine. As children do, Liv grew. She’d tested her mothers, putting pressure on their weak points and making them stronger. She’d brought them closer, something Taylor wouldn’t have believed possible… but sharing their daughter’s journey was like watching a miracle unfold; to be touched and changed was inevitable.

Michelle joined Taylor, a knowing look on face as they watched Liv’s impatient jiggling.

“Crazy night ten years ago… my one and only midwife job.”

Taylor chuckled. “Crazy, crazy night. The best night of my life. I don’t think I’m ever going to stop thanking you for getting us through.”

“Oh, you’re very welcome. Ten years on, it’s stuck with me. It’s amazing to see the young woman she’s growing into. I’m not going to lie, I’m proud of my small part in putting her in the world.”

That change was coming so fast. The transition from that rosy-faced bundle of cuddles into a bright, opinionated adolescent was going to be underway in no time at all. Even now, looking at that giggling ten-year-old, it was hard to imagine.

_I’m going to embrace every moment. Every one. You, me, your Mama Estela, we’re on this adventure together. And I can’t wait to see where it takes us next._

Estela put her arms around Taylor from behind, smiling into her wife’s shoulder.

“Is it my birthday yet?” Liv asked, bounding over to them.

“One minute, _mija._ ” She tugged Liv into the hug and covered her forehead in kisses. “Come here!”

The cake was unveiled, and the small girls, Isla, Erin and Hope, erupted into ‘ooh’s, while Liv did a dance in her mothers’ arms. Her family around her sang, all together, celebrating her milestone, and she knew belonging. She looked up to her mothers and grinned, face aglow with candlelight.

The future was bright.


	4. Supplementary Notes and Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the child characters who appear in this fic. Putting some faces to names! 
> 
> If you pop back to Chapter Three, you'll see an illustration has been added.

****

**Olivia Andromeda Montoya, ‘Liv’, ‘Livita’, born June 2023**

Estela and Taylor’s daughter. 

Liv is adventurous and energetic, and a wee bit socially awkward. She's much more quiet and self-contained at school than she is at home and when surrounded by people she totally trusts. With Estela as her biological mother and Diego as her donor, no one was expecting her to be an effortless social butterfly anyway. 

-She’s affectionate and cuddly, but has a strong righteous streak and will slam with the force of a tornado if she feels someone she cares about is being wronged.

-Likes Batman, exploring nature, cake.

**Reginald Aleister Hall, ‘Reggie’, born July 2022**

Aleister and Grace’s first child, and the first Catalyst baby.

Reginald is shy and bookish, and desperate to please the adults in his life. Thankfully, he receives a great deal of reassurance from his parents, who know from experience how damaging it can be to not feel enough. 

-That quiet, shy nature will never hold Reggie back when he’s _obviously_ right. A polite person might say that he is a little pedantic; Liv would say he’s a massive smartass.

**Isla Quy Nguyen-Kelly, born February 2027**

Michelle and Quinn’s adopted daughter.

Quinn became close to Isla’s birth mother, who suffered from Rotterdam’s, through her charity work. With the mother despairing at whether she’d even survive the baby’s first month, Quinn and Michelle promised to raise her as their own. To everyone’s relief, the unplanned infant tested negatively for the illness in utero. 

-Isla is confident and gregarious, happiest in a crowd. She tends to be domineering, in the compassionate manner of frustrated parent. She’s not afraid to force bandages onto Liv’s many cuts and scrapes– and even Liv isn’t brave enough to stop her when she gets going. 

-Would fight a sea monster single-handed for her baby brother (thankfully, such a situation has not arisen).

**Conor Bien Nguyen-Kelly, born September 2031**

Michelle and Quinn’s son; his biological mother is Quinn, and the donor was anonymous.

After spending so much of her life believing she could never have children, Quinn had hoped to be pregnant with her second child herself– little Conor was the result. Just a wee toddler, he’s got a lot of growing into his personality still to do, but he is a jovial little boy, very easy-going. 

-He already thinks that his mom being a doctor is the coolest thing ever. Loves that stethoscope. 

**Erin Grace Hall (initially called Ernest Mason Hall), born November 2028**

Erin is the eldest of twins born to Aleister and Grace. She started living as a girl at the age of four, and is, of course, totally supported by her family.

-She’s very sensible and conscientious, even before starting school, loving being Mom’s little helper. Erin is sweet and sensitive, tending to easily take things to heart. Often looks to her twin sister for support.

-Erin absolutely hero-worships Raj, and wants to be a chef just like him when she grows up. Minus the television cameras– she would rather eat her weight in cockroaches than deal with that nonsense.

**Hope Imogen Hall, born November 2028**

Hope is the younger of Aleister and Grace’s twins, and far and away the biggest handful of their three children.

-She’s mighty smart; calculating and imaginative, and uses it all for mischief. The bane of long-suffering Reggie’s life, and seemingly the human form of the gift of learning patience to Aleister. 

-Hope is kind of aloof, and doesn’t seek out a lot of friends. She does like Isla a lot, though, and is very protective of her much shyer twin, Erin.

**Michael McKenzie Gayle, born May 2033**

Sean and Jake’s son. Sean is the biological father, and Taylor carried the baby as a surrogate.

Not a lot to say about this fella’s personality. He’s a new baby. Probably likes sleeping, milk and passing wind. Will no doubt be shown around the cockpit of a plane in due time; kicking a football may take a little longer.


End file.
